U
by Redevil9095
Summary: Aku tidak mau digandeng Yunho sayang... aku mau digendong. Yaoi - 1shoot - YunJae


**Disclaimer:** penulis tidak punya kuasa apapun atas tokoh dalam cerita ini selain isi ceritanya sendiri.

Title: **U**

Pair: **YunJae**

author: **Redevil9095**

..

..

..

* * *

Aku mengambil sekaleng soda dari mesin penjual minuman otomatis yang berdiri angkuh di sudut jalan tempatku berada saat ini. Kupandangi sekitar, tak ada apa-apa selain lampu jalan yang menerangi lekukan aspal di bawahnya. Kulirik arloji usang yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Pukul dua dini hari, begitulah jarum kecilnya menunjukan. Kubuka pengait kaleng soda dan menenggak isinya beberapa sesapan. Rasanya tidak enak. Tenggorokanku mendadak beku karena suhu cairan yang kuminum. Sekarang sedang musim gugur, namun aku sungguh sangat haus dan hanya mesin penjual minuman itu lah yang bisa kuandalkan untuk saat ini.

Aku meraba saku mantel dan celana jeans bututku, mencari bungkusan rokok berharap masih ada beberapa batang yang bisa menghibur mulutku daripada sekaleng soda dingin ini. Tapi aku sungguh kecewa saat kudapati bungkusan itu telah kosong dan tidak ada gulungan tembakau di dalamnya.

"Shit!" makiku. Aku paling benci jika dikecewakan. Kulempar bungkusan itu asal-asalan. Berharap semoga tidak ada mata yang menyaksikan ulahku mencemari lingkungan.

**RING RING RING**

Aku mengeluarkan ponsel murah dari dalam saku depan celana jeans butut yang kupakai. Kutatap tajam-tajam nama si penelpon yang tertera di layarnya.

Brengsek!

Kata itu tersumbat di tenggorokan. Padahal seharusnya aku menjawab dulu telepon itu lantas baru meneriakinya berengsek. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Otakku belum lah sinting untuk saat ini.

"Ada apa sayang?" kujawab panggilannya tanpa ucapan salam pembuka terlebih dahulu.

"..."

"Aku sedang apa? Oh... aku tidak sedang apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang bernapas." Jawabku kemudian.

"..."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Karena aku sedang tidak memiliki selera humor saat ini."

"..."

"Marah? Aku tidak bisa marah padamu baby.. marah hanya akan mengundang setan, dan aku tidak mau kau berubah menjadi setan."

"..."

"Kalau kau menelpon hanya untuk berdebat, lebih baik kau matikan teleponnya! Pulsa yang terbuang sia-sia hanya akan mengajarimu menjadi manusia boros yang suka menghamburkan uang! Bye my baby Bear~"

Apakah kau mau tahu siapa yang baru saja menelponku? Oh... dia adalah pacarku, kekasihku yang paling kucintai dan yang paling kupecundangi. Aku mencintainya karena aku membencinya dan aku membencinya karena aku mencintainya. Mungkin kalimat cinta dan benci hanya berbeda tipis sangat berlaku bagiku. Tapi kasusku unik. Aku mencintainya karena kebaikannya dan kebaikannya itulah yang juga membuatku membencinya.

Apakah aku sudah gila? Oh tidak. Lebih tepatnya belum.

Sungguh kebaikan hatinya yang berkapasitas ekstra itulah yang menjadikanku berkedok setan. Sebesar apapun kesalahan yang sudah aku lakukan dia selalu memaafkannya. Aku rasa hatinya terbuat dari beton. Sehingga dia tidak bisa membedakan mana rasa sakit dan mana rasa bahagia.

"Di sini kau rupanya huh?"

Aku hampir saja melompat saking terkejutnya pada sosok bermantel hitam dengan tudung di atas kepalanya. "YAH! Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan huh?"

Sosoknya semakin mendekatiku. "Aku sedang berpikir untuk menjadi dementor yang memberikan kecupan maut kepadamu."

"Apa kau mau membuatku mati karena serangan jantung?!" aku tak menggubris leluconnya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Sosok itu menggeleng. Dia menurunkan tudung hitamnya hingga memperlihatkan wajah tampannya yang tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku berada di sini?"

"Itu karena hatiku selalu bisa menuntun dimana pun kau berada."

Aku menirukan suara orang muntah saat mendengar kalimatnya. "Kau membuat perutku mulas."

Namun dia tak mengindahkannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, sampai kapan kau akan berhenti melakukan hobi kabur dari rumah saat malam hari seperti ini eum? Apa kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku saat melihatmu tidak ada di dalam kamar kita."

Aku memutar bola mataku. Kujejalkan kaleng soda yang masih ada isinya kedalam tangan kanan sosok di depanku itu. "Dan apakah kau tahu betapa membosankannya berada sendirian di dalam kamar besarmu itu seorang diri?" kutatap tajam mata sipitnya. Mata yang kerap kali mampu menembus batok kepalaku untuk membaca apa yang otakku pikirkan.

"Tapi Jaejoongie, aku hanya berada tepat di ruangan di sebelah kamar. Kalau kau merasa bosan kenapa kau tidak menemaniku saja di sana?"

"Menemanimu huh? Menemani tuan Jung Yunho yang sedang asyik bergelut dengan sekumpulan kertas bodoh yang kau sebut tanggung jawab dari ayahmu itu? Lalu di sana aku hanya dijadikan penonton karena matamu lebih suka memandang kertas sialan itu daripada wajah kekasihmu sendiri, begitu?"

Aku benci saat Yunho malah tertawa melihat aku kesal seperti ini. "YAH! Kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

"Aish tidak perlu sampai berteriak. Kalau ada orang yang mendengarnya, kau akan dituduh sebagai preman yang sedang mabuk."

"Tidak. Jika ada orang yang melihatnya aku akan berteriak kalau kau ingin memperkosaku."

Dan tawa Yunho semakin pecah serta renyah. "Jadi kau mau aku menelanjangimu di pinggir jalan eh?"

Daguku terangkat. "Coba saja. Dan kupastikan aku akan melemparmu ke tengah aspal sampai ada mobil yang lewat untuk melindasmu."

Kami pun akhirnya saling beradu kalimat untuk beberapa saat. Sampai tak dirasa kantuk mulai menyerang dan aku merasa sangat lelah. "Aku ingin pulang Yun.."

"Baiklah. Kkajja!" Yunho meraih tangan kananku dan menggenggamnya. Namun aku justru menghempaskannya kembali.

"Aku tidak mau digandeng Yunho sayang... aku mau digendong."

* * *

**E N D**


End file.
